Reichan Takes Center Stage
by LOSTrocker
Summary: PGSM based. Usagi abuses her power as princess and makes Rei sing. Aino Minako over hears. Poor Reichan!


**Author's Notes:** Well now that I'm back, I wanted to try something, and write something for one of my all time favorite fandoms: PGSM (Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Live Action), and another attempt at humor. And I'm sorry I'm putting a song in this. I've seen other songfics out there, so I'm doing one. It's from the Wolf's Rain soundtrack. It's Stray sung by Steve Conte! He totally rocks! Anyway: this takes place sometime after everyone finds out Usagi is really the princess, and abuses her power as royalty... Poor Rei-chan! And no this isn't going to be a yuri fic! I don't write those! It's not that I have nothing against them, I just don't write them.

**Betaed By: **Showndra Ridge

**Rei-chan Takes Center Stage: **

By: LOSTrocker

"PLEASE REI-CHAN!" Usagi begged. "JUST ONE TIME! DO KARAOKE WITH ME!"

"No!" she told her. "I told you, I hate karaoke!"

"But you did for those hospitalized children!"

"That was different!" Rei snapped at her.

"It's not fair!" whined Usagi. "It's just you and me Rei-chan, and you know I won't laugh at you! I like your singing!"

"I said no!"

Usagi crossed her arms and started to pout. "You're so mean!" she retorted. Usagi was getting frustrated with the Senshi of Mars. Then she had an idea. Usagi started to cough. "Oh, I don't feel well. I'm so sick..."

Rei laughed at Usagi. She felt her forehead. "You don't have a fever." she said. "Nice try though."

Okay, so that didn't work, but Usagi wasn't through yet. She had a better plan. She stood up and ordered Rei to sing. "By order of the princess, I command you to sing!"

"Usagi!" Rei was taken aback by Usagi's action.

"It's an order!" continued Usagi.

Rei turned to Luna. "Luna must I do this?"

"I'm sorry Rei, but she is our princess. We must follow orders." answered Luna.

Rei sighed. It looked like she had no other choice. She finally gave in. "All right, all right. Let's just get this over with."

Usagi was so thrilled she could barely contain herself. She started to jump up and down around her friend. "Well then, c'mon!" Usagi said and dragged her (and Luna) outside to the main Karaoke stage.

"Usagi, what are we doing here?"

"You said you would sing Rei-chan, and I want everyone to hear you!" Usagi answered with a huge smile. "I'll be nice and go first!"

Wonderful, slow torture... Rei thought and sat down with Luna as Usagi grabbed one of the mics. It was no surprised to Rei when Usagi sang a Minako Aino song. Minako was her idol after all. No sooner then she started, Usagi was done. "Here!" said Usagi as she handed her the mic.

Rei slowly got up. "What song should I sing Usagi?" she asked nervously.

"Anyone you want Rei-chan. It's up to you."

Rei thought a moment before she finally found a song that she would sing. The music started and she sang along with it:

"In the cold breeze that I walk along  
The memories of generations burn within me  
Been forever since I cried the pain and sorrow  
I live and die, proud of my people gaining

I'm here standing at the edge  
Starin up at where the moon should be..."

Usagi knew that song. It was one of her favorites. She didn't know Rei knew it.

Rei might not admit it to everyone, but she was a big fan of music, and she was very fond of this song. She thought it fit her well. As she continued, she could feel the passion of music grow more and more within her.

"... Stray!

No regrets 'cause I got nothin to lose  
Ever stray! So I'm gonna live my life as I choose  
Until I fall..

Stray!  
Stray!  
Stray!   
Stray!

In the white freeze, I never spoke of tears  
Or opened up to anyone including myself  
I would like to find a way to open to you  
Been awhile, don't know if I remember how to

I'm here waiting on the edge  
Would I be alright showing myself to you?  
It's always been so hard to do

Stray!

No regrets 'cause I got nothin to lose  
Ever stray!  
So I'm gonna live my life as I choose  
Until I fall

Stray!  
Stray!   
Stray!  
Stray!  
Stray!  
Stray!..."

Outside of Crown, Minako was walking along. She was planning on buying a new outfit for a press interview she had to go to tomorrow but she stopped in her tracks when a familiar voice reached her ear. She smiled. Minako knew it was Rei. She couldn't help herself. She went in and there sure enough was Rei. Minako smiled as she watched her. Rei couldn't hide the truth from her. She knew that she loved to sing. Minako could see it in her eyes. She could see Rei-chan right next to her on the cover of a magazine. She could be the next idol if she wanted to. Yes, Minako thought. She's that good.

Rei's performance was almost over. She was sadden by this. It was when she was singing she was truly happy. She finished her song with a bang.

"...Is there a place left there for me  
Somewhere that I belong  
Or will I always live this way

Always...

Stray!"

The song ended and Rei came back to reality. She couldn't help but smile when Usagi applauded her performance. "YOU ROCK REI-CHAN! DO IT AGAIN! DO IT AGAIN!"

That's when Rei's smile faded. "No. You said only one time, and that was it."

"REI-CHAN!" whined Usagi.

Rei didn't want to hear anymore of her friend's whining so she threw the mic at her and stormed out of Crown. She thought she was scott free but she wasn't. She bumped into someone on her way out. She gasped to find it was Minako.

"Well done,"

"You heard?" asked Rei.

"Not all but a good amount of it." Minako answered. "You know, I'm going to have to talk to my manager about you Mars-Reiko-san."

Rei glared at her. "You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me." replied Minako and she smirked at her before she left. Oh how fun it was to tease Rei.

Rei watched her walk away. Rei smiled again. "Me? A professional singer..." She shook those thoughts away. "No." she said. "It's just a silly dream." Besides, she had a duty to do. She couldn't be both an idol and a Senshi like Minako could. It looked like Mrs-Reiko-san would have to wait for the next life time

Fin.

**Author's Notes: (continued):** Okay, corny ending I know but hey I thought it turned out nicely. I hope I got everyone in character. I plan to write more PGSM since I like it a whole lot more then the actual anime! And the song of course isn't mine. It's from the Wolf's Rain soundtrack! Please review!


End file.
